Discoveries
by OnlyShootingStars
Summary: Gaia's gone. The world's fixed, right? Wrong. She took away the Mist, from everyone, thing and body. !SPOILERS!
1. So this is High School

**AN: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HOH! (minor spoilerssss). Please correct me on anything, try not to make it a flame though! Virtual cookies to all (extra to reviewers, favourites and followers!) ENJOYYY**

Despite escaping the dark depths of Tartarus during the school holidays, Annabeth and Percy still needed plenty of time to stop the two camps from starting a war which could lead to the end of demi-gods, Defeating the giants (and, ultimately Gaia) and finally recovering from the pain. Emotional. Physical. They'd felt it all. They'd been through it all. They'd had enough of the constant pain and torture. If the day seemed bad, hours of hazy memories and visions springing back into their mind to give them some more reasons to flinch, curl up, cry, scream, run or even feel close to suicidal, the night was worse; the visions where clearer, usually fake but they still felt so real to them. All of this took a school year from their short and horrible lives. Today was the day Percy and Annabeth started back at Goode High School. Together. Chiron advised against it due to the power that these two demi-gods would radiate, being this close, constantly. Yet the two demi-gods lives went from un-bearable to mega un-bearable when they where apart. Anyway, Goode High School, Paul had managed two pull some strings and let Percy back in after blowing up the music room and missing a year of school... somehow.

But Percy and Annabeth had to be careful about their identity, more careful than usual. Oh yes, Gaia had her final revenge, a twist that no God could ever imagine. A twist that took away the Mist. Yes, you heard right. Ever since Gaia was banished, the entire Earth had been without the Mist. The mortals know all about the strange world that the demigods live in, and the monsters that go with it. However, one thing was on their side; the mortals know ABOUT them but not WHO they are.

So as Annabeth and Percy entered Goode on their first day of school in a year, they had one task, to keep their identities hidden. Who knew that it would be a lot harder than it sounds.


	2. That Flaming Hot Sun God

**A/N: Thank you for all the feed back! (keep it coming pweetttyy pweeeaasse?) I'm sorry for any mistakes about the American education system but I am English so I have probably mucked it up completely! Also what school year would Annabeth and Percy be in at the end of HOH? DANKE GUTEN**

The first thing that hit Annabeth was the sheer size of Goode. To normal people, Goode was your average High school. But Annabeth wasn't normal. She hadn't been to school from the ages of 7-12 and then she went to a Girls boarding school. So Annabeth was 'Innocent' of the High school life. She'd never experienced the Jocks, bullies or even populars. Luckily, Percy was there to guide her through the joys and horrors of the new school year. Percy, however, was used to the various different types of schools after being tossed from one the an other after being expelled for things (mainly) out of his control, and believe me, he was more than willing to take Annabeth under his wing.

As the two entered the building, they where driven to the main office where they could pick up their time-tables that would hopefully see them through the rest of the year. As it turned out, their time tables where quite similar, they where in the same English, RE, DT and PE class and they where in the same Homeroom. Of course Annabeth was in a higher set to Percy in all of the other subjects, no surprises there. As luck would have it, their first lesson was together, PE. Possibly Percy's favourite lesson. The Sports hall was beckoning so the pair walked on down their with their hands entwined, very aware of the weird looks people where giving them. They where both used to this now, so they walked on trying to act like a normal High school couple.

The sports lesson went slowly for both of them, what with the class being split into boys and girls. Both where glad when they could see each other again after the hour was up. On an even better note, English was next. This wasn't too much of an interesting subject but Paul Blofis was their teacher. I know, most kids would be embarrassed about having their step-father teaching them but Paul was more than that to Percy, he was like a journal. Something he could confide in with feeling worried that someone was going to find out. He trusted Paul with all of his secrets that he didn't believe anyone else should know.

Percy and Annabeth both grabbed a seat at the back of the class, hidden from view of the preying eyes of other pupils. Well, as hidden as you can get in a class room. Eventually the whole room was filled, followed by Paul who had obviously rushed here from his last lesson judging by the wonky glasses, half untucked shirt and the pile of irregular papers that he was carrying. To the demi-gods surprise, Paul was a very good teacher and the class settled down very quickly.

"Good morning class. Today we are just going to be revisiting some of last years work. Just to get you back into the idea of, you know, actually holding a pen and writing with it" Paul started sarcastically. Yet no more that five minutes into the lesson there was a very inpatient knock on the door and in stepped the one and only flaming hot sun God, Apollo.


	3. Not That Book

Everything happened at once. Well, almost everything. Percy and Annabeth leapt to their feat, knocking down the table in the process, with swords and daggers alike, drawn. Suddenly, it was like a shield of relief covered their previously determined expressions, they put their weapons away. Don't worry, they hadn't forgotten their manners; they both looked appropriately abashed and a little red in the general cheek area.

"s-s-sorry, Lord Apollo" they both murmured and sat down, but not before a collective gasp from the class who where watching the scene unfold in front of them with a shocked expression on their face.

"S'up kiddo's, the most amazing, coolest God of poetry and Music at your service" bragged Apollo "I other words, Apollo" before sauntering over to a vacant chair and plopping himself down upon it. It seemed as though Paul's class hadn't recovered their wits enough to talk yet. So Paul talked for them.

"Lord Apollo" started Paul, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to drop a couple of books off for you and your class to read, you have to read ALL of them, also don't let Percy or Annabeth read any of ANY of them" Apollo said, for once, in a serious tone. Percy looked a little confused but it dawned on Annabeth what was happening and the hugged her knees to her chest, muttering silently "no, no, no" to herself. Percy lay a protective arm around her while the class just stared at them like they where freaks. Apollo tossed the books onto Paul's desk before stating "before we start a little explanation is needed. These books are all from a certain demi-gods point of view, and will cover the majority of his life and the (almost) fall of Olympus. Oh, and will the two demi-gods stand up and introduce themselves. Full titles, please." Apollo finished, not looking at the pained expressions, obvious on Annabeth and Percy's faces.

Shakily Annabeth stood up, pulling Percy up along with her. She took a deep breath. "My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. I am the official architect of Olympus." Instead of sitting back down afterwards, she grabbed Percy's hand and glared around the room, daring anyone to contradict her. No one did. Gaining some confidence, Percy muttered "Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am the Hero of Olympus."

Around the room collective gasps where heard at the two's impressive feats. unfortunately, not everybody believed them:

Aaron, the class Jock stated "Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it"

"Get ready to see it then because I can guarantee you that me and Percy wouldn't make this up. Why would we? We didn't ask to be born into a world with only one actual parent to see us grow up. We didn't ask to have dyslexia and ADHD. We didn't ask to have more than 50 near death experiences each. We didn't ask to have the lifestyle that we, unfortunately have come to have." Annabeth countered, her temper rising and rising.

Paul Cleared his throat. "Right, er, The first book is called Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! If you have any comments, questions or criticism please review and tell me! Also, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but we had no wifi over the 2 week Christmas period *sigh* and yeah. I bought myself a laptop though so I probably will be able to update more regularly now that I don't have to share with the rest of the family. THANKYOU TO ALL FAVOURITERS, FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! It means so much:') **

**Check out my poll and vote for who you want to arrive in Percy's English class next to help them read the books. ****Did that make sense? Anyway, just checkout my poll.**

**any way,**

**bye bye for now!**

**OnlyShootingStars**


End file.
